narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tying Loose Ends
. Beginning "The Black Crown have been defeated and it's influence nearly erased from this country. Their leader's head is on a pike not to far from here and we're a step further in the countries restoration. However, now our alliance's terms and conditions are complete. It is time to cover the Land of Earth in our dreams." He spoke majestically. Blood pooled the room as it filled the air with a metallic scent. The body of an old shinobi who lost his way laid resting in it's center. Lifeless bodies of his guards also surrounded the fallen Tsuchikage. There, the one responsible for claiming his life walked towards a head piece with the kanji for Earth which had blood splattered across it. The fallen Kage's hat resembled the hat upon the warlord's head which read Wind. Zenjou, the Seventh God (庚神,Kanoekami), wore his usual robe over one of Sunagakure's infamous silk kimono's. Quite a weird ensemble for a shinobi who had just sparked a flame of war. His golden eyes pierced through the veil his hat created, almost glowing in the dimly lit room, while his tail swayed peacefully to and fro in an effort to avoid staining his white feathers with crimson blood. Feathers which matched his porcelain hair and deathly skin that he covered with makeup. He held the Tsuchikage's hat above him, smirking deviously as it absorbed it's former owners blood. "Tsuchikage-sama, you lived your life in constant fear of being overthrown. You and your lord mistakenly took the power, which was granted to you two by the people of this land, as your own and used it as heaven's mandate. Your foolish beliefs lead to a horrid famine which caused the very land to die." Zenjou's eyes dimmed. "Ruler's are entitle to neither strength nor authority. We're only borrowing it from those we swear to lead. We're nothing more than bridges to prosperity who cannot claim such weapons as our own." He spoke with a potent disgust while the Tsuchikage's hat slowly descended from his hand. Eventually landing upon it's master's corpse. "My forces have slained the Land of Earth Daimyō which concludes your rule. Now, it's my turn to save this country." And as Zenjou spoke, he left the Tsuchikage's office with a gust of wind. "Kyōkō, our forces have started their way here. They should arrive shortly, but I'm sure Tokihakiri's forces have received word our movement. Iwagakure shall become a battlefield soon. I want you to order our captains and Iwagakure ANBU to prepare for citizen evacuation. Tell them that a war will soon erupt and at any minute, the enemy will appear. Also spread word of the Tsuchikage's passing. He killed himself after such a disgrace and I'm here to assist in their countries healing." "So that's why you refused to use our men in subduing the usurpers." Kyōkō, who wore his usual battle armor, had finally healed from Hiaka's strike and spoke with excitement. "Conquering Iwagakure would have been troublesome with the Black Crown's influence raging about. By removing the citizens from this war, you've cleared a path for your target." But Kyōkō understood an even deeper layer. My lord wished to subjugate the Land of Earth without bringing harm to it's people. He only desired to save them the only way he knew how. Kyōkō pondered. "Now they have no choice but to choose a side or risk death in the crossfire." Kyōkō spoke with an orgasmic pleasure at the thought of war even though he knew that his Lord wanted to avoid anymore bloodshed. "My lord...If it's to painful, please allow me to suffer your place!" Kyōkō roared while bowing. However, Zenjou only smiled towards the God of War. It was the same smile he'd recieved countless times before. One that made Kyōkō feel welcomed into Zenjou's heart. That told Kyōkō everything would be alright even should the heaven's fall from above. In truth, Kyōkō's propisition was rather foolish for Zenjou always rode before his men. It actually shocked the raging demon during their first confrontation when he saw the warlord charging forward. "My most trusted...I walk this path so everyone else can experience prosperity. How can I ask you to suffer in my place?" Zenjou asked kindly before resting a hand on Kyōkō's lowered shoulder, ultimately signaling him to rise. "However, you're correct. By combining forces with Tokihakiri, we were able to eliminate the immediate threat with limited casualties. We've already tilted the scale in our favor with our first move." Zenjou smiled while Kyōkō bowed and disappeared. Zenjou, himself, simply looked to the rising sun. It didn't take long for word to make its way to Tokihakiri that both the Daimyo and Tsuchikage were dead. The official reports stated the former was assassinated, while the latter committed suicide for his disgraces. But Tokihakiri was no fool. She knew very well what became of them. It didn't stop her from being angry, though. "Dammit. It wasn't supposed to be this way." She speaks to herself under her breath, clinching her fists tightly. As she looks towards her armor in the corner, she begins removing it from its mantle. Slowly, she clipped on the braces to her cuirass, laced over the pauldrons. She steps into her greaves, tightening the straps behind them. Grabbing her hakama, she dons it over her armor. She places the tiger hide over her waist, wrapping it taught with a large rope. After finishing, she dons her helmet, crowned over her like a symbol of ferocity. On her desk, she grabs her eyepatch, covering her Sharingan from view. As her battle gear was donned and prepped, she steps out of her tent, seeing her old mentor, Satoshi Hari. She had been trained under him ever since she was brought to the Akeyuki that faithful day. Bowing down towards him, he places his hands on her shoulders. "They may have thrown us aside, but don't let the thoughts of their acts cloud your judgement. Keep your mind focused on those around you. This may be our last battle, or it could pave the way for other battles to come. No matter the outcome, just keep yourself ready for anything." Finishing his speech, he walks away, preparing himself for the battle ahead. Looking down at the ground, she looks towards her hands. A steady look in her eye shows she's ready for anything. Nodding down, she takes her spot at the front of the army, and they begin their march towards Iwagakure, wishing to make sure Zenjou doesn't take his rule over the land. Iwagakure awoke hours after they initially received news of their leaders death. They felt a certain joy now that his horrid reign had come to complete halt. However, those under Iwagakure also worried for their village's future. With two immense forces preparing to engage one another, they knew that their original isolationist views would come to an end. Eyes peering through their window saw a small military marching vigilantly throughout Iwagakure wearing Sunagakure headbands. Although frightened, the Nankoku Alliance remained sensitive towards the situation. They answered all questions while spreading words of a great restoration. But elder citizens knew the truth. They weren't receiving a divine retribution from the heavens...No, Iwagakure was going to be conquered in a few hours. However, some sided with such a notion after hearing of Zenjou's presence. The Seventh Kazekage who propelled his country and others into an unseen era of prosperity. The one who loved his land more so than himself. Although he removed the boundaries which seperated countries, travelers from lands under the Nankoku Alliance have spoken of positive changes. Soon a civil war erupted in ideologies. Shinobi who agreed with seeking refuge under Zenjou immediately joined the Nankoku Alliance while others prepared to support Tokihakiri's forces. "The Seventh Kazekage has repeatedly shown himself capable of leading. And besides, have you heard about the Land of Rivers? Nothing changed! They just have to accept Sunagakure as their capital and he sends them constant support!" Some argued. However, others believed differently as they roared their own arguments. "Iwagakure was once the strongest shinobi village, now look at us! We're considering letting an entirely different country take us over. We'll lose our culture, our sense of self and everything we've fought for! We have to join the Akeyuki and oppose the Nankoku Alliance. Not as an assimilated country but an independent nation in an equal agreement." Various arguments spawned among the people which caused a rather obvious segregation of forces. Yet, they knew the Southern Warlord prepared diligently to subdue oppositions. "They're approaching." Zenjou smiled. If we keep control over Iwagakure, then we'll have a majority ownership of the Land of Earth's military power. Let Tokihakiri keep those minor villages...The Nankoku Alliance'll be unstoppable. The thought eased Zenjou's worried spirit as he marched before his militia of shinobi towards Iwagakure's gates. Once he arrived, Zenjou halted with his forces taking stand proudly behind him. Even Kyōkō stood patiently next to the Seventh Kazekage actually ecstatic for meeting her on the battlefield once more. "Today, I pray that the heavens shine upon us. And the stars become the guiding light for which our dreams traverse the dark." Beyond the horizon, Tokihakiri spots the gates of the village. At those gates, the Nankoku Alliance begins its march. It didn't take her long to spot Zenjou. Gripping tightly on the hilt of her sword, emotions of anger rush through her mind. Her Sharingan, which remains hidden, has been pulling on her emotions since the transplant, and now they're tugging at them more than ever. Rage fills her soul, but at the surface, one could never see it on her face. With the first step she takes, it seems like the entire ground quakes in the presence of her rage. "You bastard!" She yells out, every bit of rage she kept hidden surging through her body, as if she had kept it suppressed all her life. With every step she gets closer to Zenjou, the Akeyuki follows close behind her. From above the wall, there are observers watching from up high, watching the battle that was about to unfurl. A true monster is one who can look into the face of death and smile. The warrior who filled himself with such an emptiness that he could actively control his existence. A shinobi that very few truly understood. All descriptions that matched Zenjou who only smiled towards Tokihakiri's hateful roar. By their arrival, chaos should've befallen Iwagakure's forces thus removing them from this momentous occasion. Zenjou's golden eyes pierced through the shade created from his headpiece and locked onto Tokihakiri. He almost barged into her psyche and stood at the center of her conscious. But such an effect would only halt those who marched with weak hearts. Zenjou could feel the burning hatred inside Tokihakiri. The anger which almost set her enemies ablaze. "That's a horrible thing to say." Zenjou joked. He stood with his hands behind his back in anticipation for Tokihakiri. "Here we are, Tokihakiri. I'm giving you a chance...Let's spare the bloodshed and avoid the chaos. Bow to me and submit your rule. Help me create a world where there is no more war. Together, we'll erase the invisible boundaries separating mankind by unifying the land!" "Your goals seek to destroy any form of equality this world has left. All you want is for everyone to submit under your rules, destroy centuries, no, millennia of religion and culture. What point is there in a unified world when the people can't think for themselves? No. I built this empire for one reason only; Not to just unite the world, but to let the people be equal and think for themselves." At this point, she was fighting back so much anger, but all the same, a great well of sadness was filling itself within her as well. Looking towards her Hyaku Hiaka, her eyes begin to tear up as if she couldn't hold it back anymore. "I've already seen what a world like that can do to someone. I can't stand having it happen again. A bunch of foolish "leaders" stuck in the past believing they're doing their people a "favor" by trying to change the way they want them to live, the people they want to supposedly protect. The people under the Akeyuki fought to stop that. If I just stand back and let it happen all over again, they would have died for nothing, dammit!" Clinching the hilt of her sword, she unsheathes it with enough strength to move the rocks around her, as if the earth was reacting to her will. "You think this war is bad? The moment your rule begins, you'll have just as many battles as this one, with more blood on your hands than you will ever be able to wash off." "Hmph you know so little it baffles me on how you were able to gain such an army." Zenjou smirked towards Tokihakiri. As they stood towards one another, the contrast in personality became clear as day. Tokihakiri's emotions raged about while Zenjou remained absolutely calmed. She soon transformed into a raging ocean as he existed as the clouds above. His serene persona represented not an indifference but rather a masterful control over himself. Zenjou was someone who could manipulate his existence, altering how others perceived him. "Centuries have passed under the ideal of separate but equal'. We've divided an entire land into five major powers and hundreds of minor countries. Then used the five major powers as tools for conquering other minor nations in order to gather strength. We've backstab one another...Performed atrocious actsto our fellow siblings due to them belonging to an invisible boundary." Zenjou sighed. "Spawning hundreds of battles and four major wars...But as you may recall, there was once a fifth war." As Zenjou spoke, he pulled out a special headband. One without a specific nation. Instead, it had the kanji for Shinobi inscribed in it. "The fifth war was the only time where mankind unified for a single purpose. And together, they managed to vanquish an evil far beyond anything we've faced today..." He soon placed the headband back onto himself. "No one lost their individuality, the shinobi of that time simply destroyed the invisible boundary, known as countries, their ancestors placed all those years ago." Zenjou raised his hand as an obsidian war bow formed in thin air. A bow with a demonic appearance which had a webbing of chakra thread connected to two orbs for a drawstring. It's overall size almost surpassed Zenjou's actual height. "Even now, this war is at the fault of two bickering ideals. You who wish to keep the world as it is, and we who desire to change it because we're tired of foolish leaders sending us to fight our loved one's simply because they're born in a different country only miles apart." As Zenjou spoke, his unified forces roared in support. Even attracting some Iwagakure citizens. People started to ponder about the controversial ideal. Time's have been filled with blood, and yet nothing has changed. "Now you're trying to strengthen these barriers under the stupid idea that you could regulate countries while giving them their independence. Human's are naturally prideful creatures who utilize any difference as a source of hubris. One country will eventually grow in power and attack another to display their might. What then? You'll remove their leader and place one you feel is more appropriate? Hmph. It sounds more like you're fighting for a chance to play god which makes you as guilty as myself!" Zenjou took a stance and glared at Tokihakiri. "I will defeat you here!" He roared as his men charged towards their enemy with Zenjou leading them. The Battle With the Tsuchikage and Daimyo slaughtered by Zenjou's hand, the temporary alliance between the Nangoku Alliance and Akeyuki was shattered. As the war between the two empires collided once more, Tokihakiri Taisei and Zenjou were on different ends of the battlefield, one vying for revenge for the sudden turn, the other simply wishing to tie up loose ends in his continuing conquest. As soldiers of every rank clashed against each other, Tokihakiri cuts down the enemies who get in her way, charging towards Zenjou. The battle is intense, with arrows and jutsu flying through the air with massive sparks of light scattering through the air. The ground breaks apart as Earth Release users from both sides continue to alter the terrain, creating points of cover and areas to slow down the enemy. But Tokihakiri remains unfazed by the evens transpiring around her. No fear was in her heart. At her side was her long time mentor Satoshi Hari, who trained her from the day she was brought into the Akeyuki. A master of the sword in his own right, he cuts down the enemies in his and Tokihakiri's path so quickly, no one can even see him unsheathe his sword. Any emotions Tokihakiri might have kept hidden could no longer stay down. "Don't you dare compare a broken ideal to me!" Unsheathing her sword, she charges towards Zenjou, her emotions going completely out of control. Her anger had reached its zenith and her fury cracks the ground with every step she takes. A bright purple aura surrounds her blade. As she drags it down towards the ground, it seems to melt the earth it touches. "Toki, don't get ahead of yourself!" Satoshi yells. But Tokihakiri's anger has drowned out everything around her. All she wanted was to put an end to Zenjou, who has been the bane of her since she first crossed paths with him. She was angry, and her emotions were controlling her. Her fury her weapon, her sanity replaced with pure rage. Zenjou became the darkness to the light which engulfed Tokihakiri's blade. He slowly tainted her very presence and consumed all sparks of hope. Her raging emotions collided against an absolutely still wall. Zenjou quickly evaded her earth shattering blast in a flicker leftward. The Seventh's composure allowed him to carefully analyze every detail. He possessed an unrivaled tranquil mind only utilized by the most sacred monks. While Tokihakiri screamed with power, Zenjou's voice had an eerie peace to it. The heavens fell from above and the world collapsed around him yet he existed in a state of tranquility. "You represent a broken ideal!" Zenjou teased while raising his bow. A flick of fingers against the drawstring caused three arrows to missile towards her. He used the Kokkai's no Yumi's special property to propel each with a two ton draw weight. Causing the arrows to have enough force to easily cleave through multiple bodies if not utterly destroy them. He aimed the first two arrows towards Tokihakiri's shoulders and his final arrow at her stomach. But Zenjou's smile showed that such an attack only served as a tease. "You wish to bring the countries under an equal alliance that'll respect their individuality yet place them on equal footing. However, they'll possess nowhere as much power as you; The leader of such a coalition. You'll decide how they exist, their power and how much pride they can exhibit." Zenjou chuckled at the thought. "And what gives you such right to claim such a position? If you cannot acknowledge your own contridictions how can you dream of conquest?!" The older male's voice caught Zenjou's attention, although he attempted to hide it. It planted a seed deep within Zenjou's psyche for Tokihakiri clearly demonstrated her weakness. To destroy the largest fortress, one must remove it's foundation. He plotted. However, he returned to focusing upon the angered warlord before him. "I too dream of rising above the heavens and unifying the land under my burning ambitions...But what seperates us is the fact you're trapped in an illusion. Tokihakiri, you deny your role as a conqueror despite possessing countries under your own banner who call you Lord. You're no different than me!" Zenjou goaded in an attempt of blinding her. Under her rage, she continues charging towards Zenjou, evading the arrows. "You'll need to do better than that!" Continuing to rush towards Zenjou, she continues her charge towards him, her blade glowing brightly with a faint hum. Were she under a normal state of mind, she would have realized Zenjou's arrows were meant to be avoidable. But under all of her anger, Tokihakiri focused more on Zenjou than the actions he took. Zenjou danced elegantly alongside Tokihakiri. Every step she took, he replicated in a tranquil manner. Zenjou utilized a more controlled response to neutralize the chaotic sequence Tokihakiri created with her every movement. He dodged her thrust and parried her slashes. Each strike sliced cleanly through thin air while Zenjou simply teased her with his answer to her steps. Zenjou's golden eyes almost predicted the animalistic approach Tokihakiri used. Although a masterful samurai, Zenjou manipulated her actions through feints. "A ruler who cannot see through an illusion they've created isn't fit to save this world." He teased before catching Tokihakiri's sword. It pierced Zenjou's skin, ultimately drawing droplets of blood, but halted against an internal armor. The Seventh Kazekage smirked as he stared deeply into Tokihakiri's eyes; Still holding onto his massive bow with his free hand. "It's pitiful really-You're really a conqueror whose scared of being labelled as one." Zenjou's words, sharper than his knife, pierced through the air as he pulled Tokihakiri's sword towards him which created an opening that allowed Zenjou to deliver a powerful knee to her abdomen. "Simply because you cannot stand behind the hypocrisy of your ideals." He immediately followed with a roundhouse kick soaring at Tokihakiri's face; Meant to create immediate distance between the two warlords. "Tell me why do you continue fighting a useless battle, Tokihakiri. Do you enjoy watching your men die for nothing?!" Shinobi battled fiercely against one another in hopes that their ideal would emerge victorious. Kyōkō fought monstrously as he demolished surrounding enemies with each swing. Sending forward massive whirlwinds that pushed back samurai. The sheer power he possessed was enough to match various chakra enhanced attacks utilized by his enemies. However, Kyōkō also defended allies from potential traps by destroying oncoming techniques. One such situation involved Kyōkō kicking apart a gigantic earthern golum that had devestated a part of the Nankoku's read guard. The Nankoku Alliance forced the wind to obey their commands with techniques that sent forward powerful gust and dragons. Invisible blades sliced their targets apart and protected surrounding homes from overwhelming damage. Yet their dominance over wind allowed them to push the ongoing flames forward while enhancing it's strength. Gigantic walls of fire consumed the outskirts of Iwagakure which had been emptied when Tokihakiri's forces approached. Citizens spectated from within the central areas of the village while the battle took place. Iwagakure shinobi indifferent to both sides instead focused on keeping the flames of war from consuming the entire village. Simply, whoever emerged victorious would claim the Tsuchikage's hat. Every little push Zenjou jabbed at her, Tokihakiri ignores throughout her anger. Even when she's been beaten down, she refuses to stay down. Grasping at the dirt, she gets back up, with nothing keeping her up but her emotions. Three cracked ribs from the knee were not enough to keep her down. Gripping tightly onto her sword, she continues striking at Zenjou. No matter how many times she misses, she refuses to quit. Even when chaos has erupted all around her, all she could see was Zenjou. Everything else was black. Whether this was caused by anger induced tunnel vision or the vision of her left eye being obscured was uncertain, but nothing appeared before her but him. Deep below, though, it's an entirely different story. Her inner self is struggling to wake her up, but her inner voices are drowned out by the screams of anger. "Wake up, dammit! Can't you see what you're doing!? You're going to get everyone you care about killed if you keep this up, you have to stop this!" As her inner self continues the ever-difficult struggle of snapping her back to her senses, on the outside, she continues fighting a losing battle against Zenjou. While her outer self couldn't see the chaos erupting around her, her inner self could. "Why won't you listen? Why can't you hear what I'm trying to tell you!?" Deep down, she finds herself terrified of what she's doing. Even as her inner self yells through the screams, it's not loud enough to break Tokihakiri out of her rage. "How would the Shogun before you react if he had seen you this way? This was not what he raised you to be. This isn't what Satoshi raised you to be. The man who you've looked up to as a brother all your life. He's trying to wake you up and you won't even fucking listen to him!" Every little word she yells out, while getting louder, is still being muffled by Tokihakiri's anger. But despite it, she feels something pulling on her. "Oh, so now you're starting to hear me. About time. Maybe now you can cut the shit and calm yourself down! Look around you. You're so angered at the foundation, you're not even worrying about the fortress on top of it. If you want to do anything right, you're going to have to calm yourself down." As the screams within start to quiet down, Tokihakiri begins to hear the voice that's been trying to speak to her. Stepping back, her breaths slow down, her mind slowly trying to clear itself. Standing still, Tokihakiri readjusts her stance. More refined, even with her wounds showing, she was calm. Zenjou, who magnificently dodged Tokihakiri's angered strikes, watched his opponent take slower breaths. He noticed her chest rising and setting normally. Her eyes seemingly darkened as she regaineda slight of composure. He felt the battle raging inside her for it was a battle he fought himself. Days of a darkness that Zenjou constantly attempted to suppress. Although opposite of of Tokihakiri's current battle, the Seventh Kazekage created an almost complete link of empathy. To think she was able to calm herself down so quickly... He pondered. You possess a great strength, Tokihakiri. But I'll destroy it-I'll obliterate everything in my oath! The golden eyes, that thousands title their last sight, peered deeply into Tokihakiri's very soul. Zenjou smirked as his tail sent a powerful gust of wind towards her. "I'll destroy you." He promised before flickering once more. However, Zenjou moved in a sporadic pattern as he jumped from different buildings. He fired an arrow alongside each step, using his bows infinite draw weight to release shots that rivaled missiles. Zenjou fired his first arrow from above after leaping off the roof of a nearby building. The arrow soared towards Tokihakiri's foot. Zenjou's released the second arrow after landing nearby Tokihakiri. They fought in a small neighborhood whose buildings had been destroyed by raging flames. Allowing him to utilize the final standing house to leap over Tokihakiri and grant him a clean shot. However, Zenjou's second arrow possessed a similar purpose to his first. It utilized a couple tons of force that made it strong enough to utterly pierce through a house. Yet, Zenjou's plan focused on forcing Tokihakiri to dodge in a particular order. Mid-flight, the second arrow made jumping sideways the only possible method of dodging. As Zenjou begins his assault, Tokihakiri remains stationary. The gust of wind ruffles her hair, but she remains stationary. The moment the two arrows fly, she feels the world around her come to a standstill. Looking at the arrows' paths, she begins calculating the speed at which they were moving and the amount of time it would take to reach their destination. "Several hundred feet per second, should make its mark towards my foot at approximately 0.8 seconds." Observing the second arrow, which was fired next to her, she begins determining its speed as well. "Four thousand pounds of force put upon the arrow, subsonic speeds. Should make impact in about 0.4 seconds." Looking towards Zenjou, she realized what he was doing. He was going to force her to evade in a way that would make her open to another shot. But quick thinking has granted her another method; Lifting up her two fingers, she forms a Ram seal. The moment the arrows came within a hair of a split second of impact, Tokihakiri vanishes from view, the arrows hitting the ground with tremendous amounts of force. With her mind at ease, Tokihakiri was able to formulate out of the box strategies once again, her eyes set from angered to determined. Reappearing at the top of one of the buildings, Tokihakiri stands firm, eyeing Zenjou with a sense of calm. "I don't know how you did it but I can still feel the raging waves crashing within you, Tokihakiri." Zenjou teased. He expressed a certain annoyance at Tokihakiri's ability to predict the monstrous arrows fired by his signature weapon. Thousands have fallen to such attacks, including entire armies as they marched unknowingly to their deaths. However, Zenjou regained his composure and met Tokihairi's gaze. The Seventh Kazekage stood with a power that rivaled a lesser captain. Although, any skilled leader knew that the Seventh utilized underestimation as a tool of destruction. Those who believed Zenjou's revealed strength were swiftly dealt with. For such reasons, Zenjou constantly rejected efforts made by those beneath the Nankoku banner to deify him. Contrary to the title he possessed, Zenjou refrained from demonstrating such might. Only enemies who posed immediate threats were blessed enough to witness Zenjou's true power. "Maybe...I've underestimated you...Or perhaps I'm growing dull with each battle." He took a stance once more and prepared another barrage. "Either way, I shall finish you here!" Zenjou quickly released the next onslaught towards Tokihakiri in the form of three arrows. However, each arrow multiplied mid-flight into six each without losing an ounce of speed or power. Leading to eighteen arrows, propelled by tons of force, soaring at Tokihakiri in a blast formation. Completely demolishing everything in their path. "Looks like I've got no choice." Thinking to herself, Tokihakiri reveals what has been hidden under her eye patch; A Sharingan. Observing the paths of all eighteen arrows, she concludes they'll be moving too fast for her to avoid. Gripping tightly onto her sword, she flows chakra through it once again. Focusing on the arrows closest to her, she begins striking down the arrows one by one in an exotic dance, each arrow striking against the field around her sword. Every move she makes sets up the next swing of her sword, a demonstration over her perfect posture control. The combined stress of both her Sharingan and the flow of chakra begin putting a strain on her reserves. And with the last arrow struck away from her, she finds herself exhausted. With the chakra from her sword disappearing, she breathes heavily, the combined burdens of both the arrows' significant force and her deflecting them leaving her tired. But through the exhaustion, she continues to stand firm, her sword held steady. "I don't know if I'll be able to retaliate against any of his other attacks, but I have to try." "Oh!" Zenjou said in total awe. "You've acquired a Sharingan? Makes sense considering your unrivaled analytical skills." The crimson eyes possessed by both his strategist and sibling which transformed them to become objects that earned his loathing and admire. The Seventh wished to eradicate all possessed such eyes for they peered upon him with an aura of evilness. Zenjou felt a sickening mixture of disgust and curiosity. Those eyes have boosted her confidence during this battle. She's gain the ability to see my arrows clearly and predict their trajectory. The inner sickness that Zenjou attempted to suppress revealed itself through a devious smile. However, Her eyes are nowhere near as detailed as Kazuhide-onijin's. His vision can pierce layers upon layers to grant him a clear picture of the future. They are in perfect sync... Those eyes appeared in the vast darkness of Zenjou's psyche. The first time they connected blades, Kazuhide existed steps ahead of Zenjou. The Uchiha he called a brother served as a wall Zenjou constantly attempted to surpass. "Impressive." Zenjou started while raising his signature bow towards her. "Although you lack the crucial connection between your eyes and spirit. The Sharingan has become a tool for your selfish desires rather than a true part of you....In short, you've failed to truly own them!" Zenjou's index finger pulled the drawstring with absolutely no resistance. Resulting in a rather large arrow appearing nocked at a complete draw. "Now die!" Those words accompanied a tremendous shift in the draw weight; Resulting in it increasing to over ten tons of force. Propelling Zenjou's arrow at explosive speeds; Ultimately making it impossible for him to alter it's trajectory or invoke a technique upon it. Instead, Zenjou used careful aiming to hit his true target. While it flew towards Tokihakiri's stomach, the surface of reality, one would soon realize that the arrow was meant to pierce the heart of the one who stood behind her. Containing enough force to cleanly cleave through an army of bodies one after another. It was an attack hidden deep beneath ulterior motives. Zenjou planned to sever the linkage that the heart, connected to Tokihakiri's, created. It was a devious plot justified under savage war tactics. To utterly destroy an opponent is not to demolish them physically, but mentally and emotionally. One of the many lessons passed onto Zenjou during his younger age. "No, no no!" She yells. Raising up her sword, she does all she can to block it, putting up one last field of chakra around her blade. But it wasn't enough. Piercing through the field, the arrow shatters her blade to splinters, shrapnel cutting deep into her skin. As the arrow pierces through her stomach, it just barely misses her spinal column. But in the midst of it, Satoshi, who was trying to catch up to Toki, ends up being caught in the crosshairs. The arrow, its path completely unstoppable, strikes him dead through the heart and out through his shoulder blade. Tokihakiri hears him grunt in pain. Turning around, she sees the hole the arrow made through him. In shock, she runs towards Satoshi, ignoring the injuries she had amassed from the arrow. Seeing him lying on the ground, tears well up within her eyes as she lifts her head up. With a cough, Satoshi begins to speak. "Well, heh, looks like this is the end of the road for me." With a chuckle, he still manages to bear a smile. "No, Satoshi don't speak, conserve your strength." Tokihakiri replies, her voice breaking with each word she speaks. "No. I'm at the end of my path. I got some closure out of it, though. I'm glad I died for something I believed in. Lead your warriors proudly, Tokihakiri. Show them what a leader can... truly... do..." With one last smile, he closes his eyes, his breathing slowing to a stop. "Satoshi? Satoshi, wake up! You have to wake up, don't leave me, please!" Dropping her head on his chest, the memories she had with Satoshi, every day the two trained together coursed through her mind. At the end of it all, she lets out a scream that could strike fear in even the most stalwart heart, her pain extending throughout the entire village as her scream loudly penetrates through the fog of war. As she opens her eyes, the tears flow without hesitation, the Sharingan in her eye starting to spiral. Three crescent vortexes wrap around the pupil of her Sharingan, the Tomoe moving out of the way to accompany them. Her Mangekyō Sharingan had awoken. Slowly letting his head down to the ground, she gets up, looking towards Zenjou with a fury that rests near tranquility. Like she was grasping at the power of Sol itself in all of her quiet rage. "Do you feel it?" Zenjou's voice created an aura of indifference. A disinterest while Satoshi's life slipped away in a wisp. His words seemingly erupted the secluded atmosphere that Tokihakiri and Satoshi spoke in, almost barging into their personal moment. For Zenjou had silently watch the two speak with a melancholic energy. The Seventh Kazekage saw himself standing over his father, pleading for Heki to continue on. To live so they could experience a land of benevolence together. But Zenjou immediately snapped out of such visions and focused upon the situation at hand. "Are you experiencing the lost that a true conqueror must endure? This is the reality you're fighting for and the punishment for your weakness." The Kokkai no Yumi shattered into countless fragments before vanishing into nothingness. "Denying your tile of warlord has cost him his life...No one's to blame but yourself." As he spoke, Zenjou drew the massive sword that hung loosely upon his back and pointed it's blade towards Tokihairi threatenely. It's metallic composition shined in the flame's illuminating light as wind passed through it's open curve. Those witnessing their lord's battle would recognize Zenjou's treasured sword as both his father's heirloom and an infamous symbol of Kirigakure. "You've suffered enough, Tokihakiri. So I'll send you onto the next life alongside your master!" Zenjou's words accompanied a powerful dash towards his enemy. And upon striking distance, Zenjou brought down his arm with extreme force. Enough to send a devastating shockwave past his target and utterly destroy the houses behind. Leaving nothing but destruction in it's wake as he attempted to cleave Tokihakiri in half. Closing her eyes, she thinks back to what Satoshi told her before his final breath. With a sharp breath of air escaping from her nose, she looks up towards the blade. With the power from her Mangekyō Sharingan activating, she can see the path the blade is taking before it even drops, a red silhouette of the blade dropping from above her. Using this opportunity, she catches the blade, a small area of chakra protecting her hand. The shockwave splits from the sudden stop, spreading from side to side, destroying houses from either side of the impact zone. Though Tokihakiri might not be skilled with the use of the Sharingan yet, her demonstration of utilizing its powers is enough to leave a noticeable impact on those who witness the feat she has pulled off. "My pain is not my weakness. My pain is what makes me stronger. My losses will hurt me, but it shows that I'm still human. Your indifference to the deaths of those you care about has stripped your concept of humanity from you long ago. I may not have what it takes to be a warlord, but in the end, I will still be human!" Pushing the blade upwards, she grabs Satoshi's sword, emulating the power of her mentor. Her chakra begins coursing through her and outwards in a purple aura, her Mangekyō Sharingan glowing red in the light of the setting sun. Pushing her foot against the ground causes it to crack behind her as she propels herself with the same speed Zenjou utilized, having witnessed it with her Sharingan just enough to determine how it works. Her sword aimed towards Zenjou's chest, she rushes at him, using the moment where he is staggered by the weight of the blade being shifted by the external force of her hand. "What?!" Zenjou roared in absolute shock while she held onto his blade. Although Kubikiribōchō certainly drank Tokihakiri's blood, Zenjou felt a certain sensation deep within. An precious memory that was sealed into Zenjou's subconscious resurfaced as he glared into Tokihakiri's crimson eyes. She managed to awaken the second stage already? How can that be? It's impossible for a non-Uchiha to wield such power! Zenjou found it difficult to retreat as he attempted to move his blade from her grasp. However, Tokihakiri word's pierced deeply into Zenjou's spirit. And before he could release it's handle, her burning passion lead to a deadly thrust of sheer might that caught Zenjou completely off guard. Suddenly, the memory blossomed; Absorbing Zenjou's consciousness from the moment. Flashback "I can't do it!" The young shinobi roared in aggravation as he attempted to cut a boulder with a regular sword. It's silver blade clanged off the stingy rock's surface, sending uncomfortable vibrations through his hand. Zenjou's silver hair clung to his sweaty face and although he usually trained in his signature kimono, Zenjou instead wore normal clothes fit for training. However, he had to cut a rather large hole to avoid any pain brought about from his massive feathered tail which laid peacefully upon the earth. Zenjou, grabbing onto the sword tightly, looked towards Heki. "It's impossible, father. How can someone cut through this big boulder with such a weak weapon!." Despite dreams of grandeur and an arrogant tone, Zenjou prove to be quite the successful whiner. But Heki seemingly ignored the child's plead. "Your inability to move this boulder isn't due to it's immense strength; For it is only a rock." Heki's voice, stern as ever, halted Zenjou's complaints as the Daimyō smashed a stone under his foot. "And your sword is comprised of tampered steel; It is a weapon capable of cleaving through the earth itself." Heki rach his hand out and grasped the sword Zenjou held. "Your inability to move this boulder simply stems from your spirit." "My spirit?" Zenjou questioned confusedly. "Spirit. Resolve. Aspirations." Heki's old voice was seasoned well with age and hinted an experience of countless wars. "It's the feeling that burns inside you while you train. It's responsible for the steps that take you towards your goal and with it, mountains will bow to your command!" Those words empowered his sword while Heki swung it fowards. It released a silent force that resembled an aged wolf crushing throughout the cliff itself. There, two warriors stood before immense debris. "Zenjou, your goal in life does not make you special. Everyone dreams. But only those with strong enough resolves can actualize them. Those are the warlords whose kingdoms reach the heavens." Heki gave Zenjou back the sword he borrowed. "My son, I see greatness in you. Enough to change this chaotic world we live in. But I must teach you how to hone your true power-Your spirit!" Later that night, Zenjou spent hours attempting to cut through the boulder. He dreamed of a world without chaos, bloodshed, and torment. He fantasized of traversing the stars above in search of a new source of power. One which would allow him to vanquish sadness. Zenjou pondered the many thoughts young shinobi possessed yet approached each with a different eyes. But most importantly, he remembered the lesson that his father bestowed upon him. The true strength of one's resolve will force mountains to obey.... Back to the Battle Many before have credited Zenjou's body as being an absolute defense. It's multiple layers of osteokinetic armor and osteoderm skin protected Zenjou from tailed beast level threats. Also, as Tokihakiri closed the distance between the two, Zenjou's body spawned several spikes meant to skewer the young samurai. However, it was all for naught as Tokihakiri's resolve proved rather impressive. Blood dripped from the tip of her blade which pointed outside Zenjou's back. Been lifetime's since Zenjou felt the coldness of a handle against his skin. The normal sword once wielded by a normal man reflected Zenjou's golden eyes. "You...You bitch.." He scoffed, coughing up a fair amount of blood. The pain was rather intense; As one would expect from a sword through the heart. He closed his eyes for a second. "You're...wrong." Zenjou managed to speak while blood gushed from his mouth. "The lost of...the one's I love...My people who sacrifice themselves and those who continue to...to support my belief...They're within me. Each and everyone. They're my source of-strength!" Zenjou struggled slightly as he took a couple step backwards, causing the sword to gradually leave his body. He immediately felt it rushing to heal any internal damage albeit painfully. But Zenjou was far from finish as he grabbed onto Tokihakiri's blade tightly. "However...I discarded my humanity years ago...in order to save mankind...I must carry its sins upon my shoulders and suffer so no one else will!" Those words revealed an ambition as powerful as Tokihakiri. For once during their entire meeting inside the Land of Earth, the young warlord could feel Zenjou's spirit. She'd see him for what he truly was. A messiah among his people who sacrificed everything for them. And in that instant, Zenjou pulled Tokihakiri's sword towards him and used it as a method of holding her arm out. Zenjou then followed by swinging his massive executioner down the path of her shoulder. Attempting to sever it completely. Her resolve is absolutely magnificent...If only she worked alongside me, then no one could oppose our dream. But this means I have to kill her before she learns to harnest the extreme power within her. She'll become a greater threat than I if she does. In that instant, Tokihakiri found herself unable to move. The blade drops against her shoulder, cleaving through her arm with no hesitation from the blade. Falling forward from the momentum of Zenjou pulling against her sword, she stops herself with her remaining arm, while blood continues to flow from where her other arm once rested. Letting out forced breaths, she grits through the pain as much as she could, which was so instant, but so painful. Like her arm was crushed under the weight of a massive boulder. Looking down at the ground, she sees the sword drop to the ground. Pushing herself back up, she grasps the sword in her left hand, pointing it towards Zenjou. But she knows she doesn't have the strength to keep fighting. Having lost too much blood, her arm trembles and she loses grip of the sword, dropping it to the ground. "I've lost this battle. But we both gained scars we'll have to bear, even when this war comes to an end. I always thought I had the strength to lead my army to prosperity. But deep down, I don't know what I'm even doing. I was given this position by the previous Shogun, who saw great promise in me. But what would he think of me now, when I've led so many of my brothers and sister to slaughter? What would have happened if I was never found in that blizzard? Would there still have been a war that led to the deaths of so many of my people, or would there have been peace, where they wouldn't have to worry about fighting like this?" Looking down at where her arm used to be, her Mangekyō Sharingan reverting to its normal state. "I don't know if I can keep doing this to them. But what am I supposed to tell them now? That they've died for a pointless pipe dream I was so sure would come to fruition? All I've done is lead so many of these people to shortened lives, and loss of those they loved. I've become a tyrant fighting a Pyrrhic war." "Oi, the universe has given us our purposes for a reason." Zenjou spoke with a certain wisdom granted from personal experience. One who suffered greatly for the sins of humanity. The Seventh Kazekage was seen as a sort of messiah. "Deny it as you may, your title in life has imprinted itself onto you. And there's nothing you can do to change it; The universe made you a conqueror." Zenjou placed Kubikiribōchō upon his back and slowly approached Tokihakiri. His eyes softened as Tokihakiri spoke of her past and failures. He felt a certain connection that only two warlords could possess. However, Zenjou's age and experience allowed him to sympathize with her greater than she could imagine. But he also felt a certain anger that someone of her prodigious status would lose her resolve so easily. And so, Zenjou placed his hand gently on her other shoulder and smiled down at the young Shōgun. "A conqueror is willing to make sacrifices to achieve their dreams. What you wish for and what I desire are the same; A land of benevolence. However, our paths to such a land differ greatly." Zenjou took a deep breath before continuing as flames danced around both warriors. But their snapping was interrupted when Zenjou slapped Tokihakiri with a graceful smile imprinted upon his visage. "Those who sacrificed themselves believed that your dream was worth more than their lives and that succumbing to my ambitions was worst than death." As Zenjou referenced the Akeyuki forces, his own energy almost created a unique atmosphere. Soon, Tokihakiri could hear the familiar voices of men and women who continued fighting for her dream. Who screamed their banner and dreams aloud. She also heard the dying breaths of many. A promise to bring about the promise land Tokihakiri spoke of. "They've only died in vain once you start calling your aspirations pointless. War's are not fought for ourselves. They're so the future generations to come can experience happier time's. Fallen warriors died knowing that their children will experience a better tomorrow." Zenjou smiled at the spiritually broken warlord. "Tyrant. Conqueror. Warlord. All name's that Emperor's must prepare themselves to wear. Denying those titles will only ensure defeat. We're greater than those we lead, which is why they follow us. And I can sense it inside you...A potential Lord whose power could very much rival my own." "Order a retreat for your men, Iwagakure belongs to us. And soon we'll come after the rest of the Land of Earth. I'm going to let you live because your resolve has moved me. I deeply regret that we're on different sides but I'm rather interested. I wonder if you'll grow strong enough to fully realize your dream. Then we'll tell who the universe is truly favoring." Almost uncaring to all that recently occurred, Zenjou started walking off. "Or resign from your position if it's too much to bare and allow your land's to fall to my ambitions." Very few words have managed to pierce through Tokihakiri's insecurities more than what Zenjou had to say. Even feeling the slap against her face gave her more realization within herself than anger. He was right. Looking around at everyone, who managed to stop fighting for that one moment as both sides see their warlords standing in one place, she could see both sides have fought for their beliefs. It was as if they were listening to what the two had to say to each other. Looking down at the ground, she looks back at the Akeyuki; Her family. How through the face of chaos, they continued to fight bravely. To her, their bravery is something she can only hope to achieve. More than anything, she leads the Akeyuki to try and become like them, rather then lead them through superiority. And she feels she'll never be like them if she gives up now. With a look of determination in her eyes, she looks back towards Zenjou. "You're right. I can't give up on them. They're far braver than I could ever be, and if I give up now, I may never be as brave as they as now. I want to be as brave as they are in the face of impossible odds, and the only way to do that, is to keep leading them to the best of my abilities, learn from them in every way. And one day, I can find myself with the same level of bravery they have faced every single day. I don't see myself superior to my people, because every day, I'm learning something new from them that I never knew before. And I guess it's that experience that keeps me going. For those that died, I must be brave enough to carry on their knowledge, to keep their names alive and let them ascend into the annals of legend. For they died for their cause, and that makes them braver than any of us." Looking back to the Akeyuki once more, she gives the order. "Akeyuki, we're retreating now, we've lost this battle! But we'll be back, and we'll be stronger than we were on this day." Walking back to the Akeyuki, she turns around towards Zenjou. "Our goals are the same, yes. But in the grand scheme of things, you're right. It's up to the universe to decide whose goal becomes reality." Turning back around, she lifts up Satoshi's body with her free arm and teleports back to her squad, leading them back to their fortification in the Land of Earth. Category:Play of the Ten Directions